Devil In A Smile
by somehowmorebroken
Summary: A young schizophrenic girl battles with her inner demons.    Okay...So this is a script from my school's Spring Theatre Festival last year. Written by me.


_Lights are dim. Dakota is sleeping on a small bunk. There are wires attached to her head that feed into a machine, there is also an IV in her left arm. She is murmuring and twitching in her sleep. As she dreams, a figure appears from behind the bunk, and leans over her._

_(Whispering)_

**Corrigan: **Keeley…

_Keeley pops her head out of a closet door frame, and when she spots Dakota, skips lightly to the edge of the bunk._

**Keeley: **_(Giggles)_ Look at her. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

**Corrigan: **Us, no doubt. What else is there to dream about when the monsters under your bed are inside you?

**Draven: **_(From under the bunk) _Ha. _(He moves his head out from under the bunk and shakes his head) _I'll bet she's dreaming of an escape.

**Corrigan: **_(Raising her voice) _Why? She has nowhere to go.

_Dakota groans and covers her face with her arm. They all pause, standing completely still._

**Keeley: **Shhh. Don't wake her up.

_Corrigan glances at the open door. _

**Corrigan: **He'll be coming back soon.

**Draven: **_(Sarcastically) _Oh yeah, we mustn't let the doctor see us crowding the patient. Oh wait, he can't see us.

**Corrigan: **_(Rolling her eyes) _Well what if he could see us? What would happen then?

**Draven: **How would I know-

**Keeley: **_(goes still)_ I hear something.

_Footsteps echo down the hallway._

**Draven: **Bye. _(He ducks under the bunk.)_

_Corrigan retreats into the closet, pulling Keeley along with her. As the doctor enters the room and checks Dakota's IV, Keeley pops her head out of the closet, looks around, and skips over to him. _

**Doctor: **_(To himself)_ Vitals are normal. _He checks his clipboard and exits._

**Keeley: **_(Giggles)_ Goodbye.

_Corrigan appears from the doorway of the closet holding a Rubik's cube. Draven pulls himself out from under the bunk._

**Draven: **In answer to your earlier question: If he could see us, he'd probably be a little freaked out by now.

**Corrigan:**_ (rolls her eyes) _Funny. _(To Keeley)_ I think it's time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

**Keeley: **Let her sleep.

**Corrigan: **She can sleep when she's dead. Wake her up.

**Draven: **A little harsh there. _(He walks downstage and sits down.)_ I never knew you were that evil.

_Corrigan laughs. Keeley glares at Draven and gently shakes Dakota._

**Keeley: **Dakota. Wake up.

**Dakota: **_(Groans)_ What the-? _(Brings herself up to a sitting position)_ What time is it?

**Corrigan: **Time to wake up.

**Keeley:**_ (glares at Corrigan)_ It's morning.

**Dakota: **_(Tries to brush the wires away, gets frustrated and pulls them off her head. _

**Keeley: **_(Smiles)_ Let me fix your hair.

_Keeley stands behind Dakota and starts playing with her hair. Draven sighs and lies down, presumably sleeping._

**Dakota: **_(To Keeley) _Ow. You're hurting me.

**Keeley: **It wouldn't hurt if you'd stop moving so much.

**Corrigan: **_(Focusing on her hands) _Interesting.

**Dakota: **What?

**Corrigan: **I thought you'd be used to pain by now. What with all the treatments and medication….

**Keeley: **Corrigan, be nice.

**Corrigan: **Hey, I was giving her a compliment.

**Keeley: **How?

**Corrigan: **Not everyone can withstand the amount of pain that she's gone through and still be…somewhat sane.

_(Dakota glares at Corrigan and she smiles back.)_

**Draven: **_(Grumpily) _is it so hard to ask for some peace and quiet around here?

_He lifts himself up, leaning back on his arms. _

**Corrigan: **Well, well. Look who's finally risen from the dead. Tell me, were you dreaming of death and destruction, or blood and razor blades?

**Draven: **_(Sarcastically)_ Ha ha ha. But wouldn't you be the vampire, since you never seem to sleep at all?

**Corrigan: **Touché.

_Dakota sighs in exasperation and shakes her head._

**Keeley: **I thought I told you not to move.

**Dakota: **Sorry.

**Corrigan: **Well, as much as I don't want to interrupt this "family moment", I do believe I hear footsteps approaching.

**Draven: **Oh great. Another doctor that doesn't know what the hell is going on with her. _(He looks toward Dakota) _Might as well call in House, the doctor with the diagnosis.

**Corrigan: **Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning.

**Dakota: **Shut up.

**Keeley: **You guys, stop fighting

_Doctor enters, writing on a clipboard._

**Corrigan:** Oh, look! It's the leader of the pack, the one pulling the strings, the doctor that can't fix you, but won't stop trying.

**Dakota: **Stop. Please.

_Doctor writes down more notes._

**Corrigan: **Why? The fun is just about to start. Hmm, I wonder what he'll write down next. "Not responding to medication." "Unable to make simple decisions." Blah, blah, blah, all the same responses as the last one. It seems that there isn't a single narcotic in the world that can fix you up.

**Doctor: **_(To Dakota)_ How are you feeling today?

**Dakota & Corrigan: **_(Simultaneously) _I'mfine. Better than yesterday.

**Doctor: **That's good. That means that the medication is working.

**Dakota & Corrigan: **_(Sarcastically) _Great.

**Doctor: **It will get better. I promise.

_(Doctor leaves and doesn't notice a bottle of pills fall out of his pocket)_

_Keeley looks toward the sound of the bottle dropping._

**Corrigan: **Aww, look at that. Your little doctor's checking up on you.

**Dakota: **Shut up.

_(Dakota glares at Corrigan)_

**Corrigan: **Don't look at me like that. You know just as well as I do that no matter what happens, no one can change who you really are. A freak.

**Dakota: **_(Quietly)_ You're a freak just as much as I am. You, and Draven, and Keeley. We're all the same.

**Corrigan: **Yes, but only you wear the scars. _(Pulls on her arm)_ Only you wear the proof that we're all crazy.

_(Dakota pulls her arm free)_

**Draven: **Why do you try to hide them? You know they're there, and so does everybody else.

**Keeley: **Leave her alone.

**Corrigan: **But it's so tempting.

**Keeley: **Stop it.

**Draven: **_(Imitating Keeley) _Stop it, stop it. Be nice. _(Snorts) _Maybe you should stop pretending that we're a little happy family.

**Dakota: **Shut up!

**Draven: **Oooh, I'm so scared.

_Keeley hits him in the back of the head._

**Draven: **Ow?

_Dakota clutches her head. Corrigan walks over to her and leans closer to her._

**Corrigan: **You know what you have to do. You have to stop. Stop everything that's happening. Make it, disappear.

**Dakota: **_(Sarcastically) _How?

**Corrigan: **Well, you could be a good little girl and take your medication like the doctor tells you.

**Dakota: **But it doesn't work-

**Corrigan: **_(Mockingly)_ But maybe it would if you tried really really hard.

**Draven: **Oh shut up. You know perfectly well that all the Zyprexa and Seroquel in the world wouldn't do a thing.

_Dakota shuts her eyes and puts her head in her hands._

**Corrigan: **What's the matter? Little Dakota can't handle the stress?

_Dakota mumbles something._

**Corrigan: **What?

**Dakota: **_(looks up) _I hate this. I hate everything.

**Keeley: **Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay.

**Dakota: **You don't know that.

**Keeley: **_(Smiles) _Trust me.

**Dakota: **Do I have a choice? No matter where I am, so are you. I wish you'd just leave me alone. 

**Corrigan: **I hate to break it to you, but we're not going anywhere.

**Keeley: **We're here to stay.

**Dakota: **Stop.

**Corrigan: **Stop what?

**Dakota:**I need to stop it. Stop them. I just…..I need it all to stop.

_Dakota gets up and starts moving around the room, looking for something. She spots the bottle and moves toward it. Corrigan grabs her arm._

**Corrigan: **What do you think you're doing?

**Dakota: (**_Pulls IV out of her arm)_ I can't take this. I can't take it anymore.

**Corrigan: **Well those pills won't solve your problems.

**Draven: **Don't do something stupid, Dakota. We're a part of you. Getting rid of us means that you're gone too.

_Keeley picks up the bottle and slips it her pocket. She walks over to Dakota. _

**Corrigan: **Did you really think that you were going to get rid of us that easily?

**Keeley:** I know you. I am you. And you know just as well as I do that you'll never leave this place even if you were given the option. You have no one but us.

**Dakota: **Leave. Me. Alone.

**Keeley: **I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that. _(Smiles) _You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not.

_As she's talking, Corrigan__walks over to the closet door and picks up her Rubik's cube._

**Corrigan: **Aren't we just the happiest little family?

**Draven: **_(Sarcastically)_ Oh yeah, we're just bursting with joy.

**Dakota: **Please just leave me alone.

_She drops to the ground and holds her head in her hands._

**Keeley: **Dakota, go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Dakota: **Go away.

**Keeley: **Shh. Night, night, sweet dreams. Everything is as it seems.

**Dakota: **What-?

**Draven: **World is burnt, infected dead. Everything's broken, soul unfed.

**Dakota: **Shut up!

**Keeley: **Cloudless skies, moonless nights, silently falling, empty flight.

**Corrigan: **Ashes, ashes, on the ground, spin around, laughing sound.

**Keeley: **_(Giggles) _In this world, we shall lie, hissing quietly, never fly.

**Dakota: **Stop it!

**Draven: **Broken angels, broken dreams, blood running down the streams. **Corrigan: **Lyrically, brazenly it is said, of this side you have fed.

**Keeley: **Demons dancing, tears are shed; regret it all as the moon turns red.

_Draven and Keeley hover over Dakota, Draven glaring and Keeley giggling uncontrollably. Corrigan looks at the scene and smirks._

**Dakota: **_(screaming) _No! Stop it! Go away! Leave me alone! Please, just go away, go away, go away…..

_Corrigan, Keeley and Draven slink back into the shadows. The doctor walks in and sees Dakota on the floor._

**Doctor: **Dakota! What's wrong?

**Dakota:**_ (lifts her head up and looks around)_ I….I just, wanted them to go away.

_(She smiles a little and lets out a manic laugh) _

_Blackout._


End file.
